1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a structure for a crosswalk and, more particularly, to a structure for a crosswalk that can maximize the effect of an advertisement while ensuring the safety of pedestrians.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a traffic signal for pedestrians and a traffic signal for drivers are disposed at a crosswalk. When the light for pedestrians is turned green and the light for drivers is turned red, pedestrians can safely cross the crosswalk.
However, some drivers sometimes do not stop in front of the crosswalk but illegally go over the crosswalk when no pedestrians are crossing the crosswalk even if the light for pedestrians is turned green.
In this case, it might still be safe if a driver illegally went over the crosswalk in the daytime because the driver can easily see a pedestrian who is crossing the crosswalk and thus can avoid an accident. However, in the night or when there are dark weather conditions because of snow and/or rain, it is rather difficult for a driver to see a pedestrian who is going over the crosswalk. Consequently, there is a problem in that accidents frequently occur at the crosswalk in the night or when there are dark weather conditions because of snow and/or rain.
In particular, vehicles frequently cause accidents at crosswalks in front of elementary schools or crowded crosswalks at night when the vehicles go over the crosswalks without obeying a signal, because it is difficult to see a person at night.
In addition to the above-described aspect, a description is given of a billboard that is widely popularized. A billboard of the related art is mainly disposed in public places, such as a building, a bus stop and a subway, in order to maximize the effect of an advertisement.
In an example, billboards, which are installed in places such as the roof of a building, are far from the sight of pedestrians and thus may not easily achieve the advertising effect because they are not close to pedestrians. As an alternative, many billboards are installed in places, such as bus stops or subways. These billboards have an advantage in that they can be within the range of sight of pedestrians and thus maximize the effect of an advertisement compared to those installed on roofs of buildings.
Accordingly, it may be preferable that billboards be installed in places, such as bus stops and subways. However, any billboards meant for a pedestrian who is walking on a crosswalk have not so far been installed. This is because there may be an insufficient space and an insufficient need to install billboards on crosswalks.